ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Branton
Branton is a for Bruce Alan Walton (Br'uce Al'an Wal'ton') who authored a number of books and documents relating to subterranean phenomena, alien abductions and the alleged Dulce Base of New Mexico. Bruce Walton began publishing as early as 1983. In the nineties, it's believed that Walton corresponded with Jason Bishop, John Lear, and Val Valerian, which subsequently inspired the "Branton Files"Ufologists in their own Words, Bruce Walton (Branton) that were circulated by in 1995. The Branton Files Emails known as the "Branton Files", first went into circulation by in January 1995.Out of the Dragon's Lair by Branton, 11 Jan 1995 Branton compiled full length e-documents into books by 1999. Some of the first internet posts were done at myspace.com/eaglenet_nwo and toddjumper.com/eaglenet/ under the name EagleNet.The Omega File by EagleNet Bruce Alan Walton's knowledge concerning Dulce Base is attributed to alien contact and abduction. His experiences are described as having contact through "altered states of consciousness",Think About It, Brantons Testimony, 21 Nov 2012 primarily with beings "living in the inner earth" (See subterraneans). Branton and collaborators formed "Branton and the Group" to discuss the alien agenda. However in 2001, Walton had been involved in an accident that, according to Exopaedia, left him mentally impaired. He may even have suffered from multiple personality disorder (MPD), otherwise known as . Some of Branton's material had been published in books in collaboration with Commander X at the turn of the millennium, which can be purchased on Amazon. The DeWalton webpages, dedicated to Branton, began appearing around 2012.Alan DeWalton. Around 2012, web-content signed "DeWalton" was dedicated to Branton. "DeWalton" essentially means "of Walton"; but is not considered original work by Bruce Alan Walton himself. DeWalton states in the article write-up of Brantons Testimony, " I know him personally". Bruce A. Walton Bruce Alan Walton (Branton) was born 7 September 1960,Home Facts, Bruce Walton Registered Sex Offender or Kidnapper in Murray, Utah, USA. Walton is best known for compiling The Dulce Book and The Dulce Wars.Who was Branton, author of The Dulce Book and The Dulce Wars? by Norio Hayakawa, 26 Aug 2016 On 28 May 2001, The Daily Herald reported that Bruce Walton was 'hit by a car while riding his bicycle on Sunday.' Walton was riding his bicycle eastbound on 500 North, Provo, near the crosswalk on the south side of the intersection at Freedom Boulevard, when he was hit by a northbound 1992 Nissan 4x4 pickup truck. The driver was identified as Jayton Wakefield, of Provo. Walton was taken to Utah Valley Regional Medical Center and was later flown by a LifeFlight helicopter to the LDS Hospital in Salt Lake City. Walton sustained injuries to his head and had several broken bones in his face; He was in the intensive-care unit in critical condition. The accident was deemed under investigation.The Daily Herald, BICYCLE ACCIDENT, page A2 On 02 June 2008, Bruce Alan Walton was charged with 'Sexual Abuse Of A Child / 2nd Degree Felony' in the State of Utah. He was incarcerated in 2009. ;Commentary Although 'attempted assassination' and 'character assassination' are terms readily used to justify circumstances, caution is still advised.—''The UFO-Alien Database''. Notes Publications * A Guide to the Inner Earth by Bruce A. Walton (1983) * Mount Shasta, Home of the Ancients by Bruce Walton (1985) The Branton Files under * Out of the Dragon's Lair by Branton, 11 Jan 1995 * The Government and the Greys by Branton, 13 Feb 1995 * The Cosmic Grand Deception by Branton, 26 Mar 1995 * The Cult of the Serpent by Branton, 29 Mar 1995 * And There Was War in Heaven by Branton, 12 May 1995 * Dreamland in the Rockies by Branton, 10 Aug 1995 Branton e-projects / books * The Underground Empire * The Secrets of the Mojave - Branton, Sep 1995 (Archived) * The Dulce Book, by Branton Oct 1996 (Complete archived version) **The Watcher Files, The Dulce Book (Complete archive) **Internet Archive, archive.org, The Dulce Book (poor rendition; final page missing) * The Omega File: Greys, Nazis, Underground Bases, and the New World Order (Full archive) (First published 17 April 1997 to the public domain)The Omega File, posted on the internet by EagleNet : Citizens Against the New World Order * The Dulce Wars: Underground Alien Bases and the Battle for Planet Earth (7 Dec 1999) * Reality of the Serpent Race and the Subterranean Origin of UFOs (2012) by Commander X, Branton, Vusamazulu Credo Mutwa References Resources * Branton's online books * Branton's online books, Vol. 2 * MatriNexus, The Brantonium Online Cyber-Library * Underground Alien Bio Lab At Dulce: The Bennewitz UFO Papers by Timothy Green Beckley (2012) * Supernatural Magazine, Underground Alien Bio Lab at Dulce, The Strange Saga of Paul Bennewitz and The Undergruond “ALIEN” Base at Dulce. * Think About It, Subterranean Bases (2012). A website dedicated to Branton Category:Researchers Category:Abductions Category:Xenology Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Branton Files Category:Dulce affair